Waiting Is Half The Fun
by MyPurplePen
Summary: Blaine and Dave make Kurt wait for sex...is it worth it? Story better than summary i really suck at writing these! Read and Review please.


**A/N: After my last story I got a couple of reviews asking for a bottom Kurt story, so hope those of you who requested this like it!**

****"Davie, I'm bored." Kurt said.

David looked up from his video game, and smiled at his lover.

"You wanna play Call of Duty with me?"

"No…I wanna play with you" Kurt said trying to crawl onto Dave's lap. Dave sighed and pushed Kurt off.

"Not right now. I wanna beat this game, and besides, we had sex this morning, on the way to class, at lunch, and when we got home." David said. Kurt pouted. "But I'm horny!" He whined.

"Well you could jack off, or better yet, go and see if Blaine will fuck you." David said.

Kurt got off of the couch in a huff and walked down the hall to the spare bedroom that they had made into a make shift study room for them to do school work. Entering he found Blaine sitting in front of his computer, papers strewn around his desk in an orderly mess.

"Blaine…" Kurt called. "What do you need Kurt?" Blaine asked, not looking up. Kurt walked over to his curly haired lover, and wrapped his arms around his neck from behind.

"Are you busy?"

"Yes."

"Really busy?"

"Yes."

"Really really really busy?"

Blaine tilted his head up and looked at his boyfriend. "I have a feeling you want to ask me something so please just do it so I can get back to my paper" He said. Kurt grinned.

"I want to have sex. Now." He said.

"I can't right now I have to finish this paper for my musical composition class. Don't give me the sad face Kurt you know how far behind I am. This paper counts for 40% of my grade and its due Friday. Besides, we had sex in the shower, you sucked me off while I was eating breakfast, and I know you and Dave had sex on the way to school, and you jumped both of us when we got home. That was only a couple hours ago, how can you want more?" Blaine said

Kurt huffed. "I'm sorry my sexual appetite is such a burden for you, I didn't hear either of you complaining earlier. I want sex and I want it now!" He whined. "Well, you're just going to have to wait until I'm done here. Why don't you bug Dave?" Blaine suggested going back to his school work.

"I already did and he told me to come and bug you." Kurt informed his shorter boyfriend. Blaine sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Once I'm done with my paper I'm all yours, ok?"

Kurt frowned and walked away "I cannot believe my boyfriends would rather do school work and play video games than have sex with me! I'm in the freaking' Twilight Zone!" he yelled slamming the door to their bedroom.

It was just a little after eight before Blaine had finished his paper and went into the living room to find Dave sitting in front of the TV, eyes bugged out and controller dangling out of his hands. He chuckled. "My lover the zombie"

"Huh?"

"Nothing baby, has Kurt come out of the bedroom yet?" He asked.

Dave shook his head, Blaine sat down beside him, watching the TV screen. Dave was controlling one of the cars, and he looked pretty bad. Out of nowhere, his car blew up David tossed the controller onto the coffee table and leaned back against the couch. "This game sucks ass." David muttered.

Blaine snickered. "It's not the game; it's the person who's playing the game."

Dave pouted at Blaine, waiting for his younger lover to look over at him. When he did, Blaine snorted leaning forward to kiss him.

"Do you think he will stop pouting long enough to come out sometime tonight?" Dave asked. "I don't know we could always smoke him out… in theory, anyway." Blaine suggested. David frowned. "And how do you suggest we go about doing that?"

"What one thing our boy can't resist?"

"A trip to the mall? Dave said his face filled with confusion "But I really don't wanna go shopping"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Besides that you moron" Seeing that he had hurt his lovers feelings Blaine pulled Dave close kissing him again. "You're my moron though. So, what do you say? Let's bring out our lover hmm?" Blaine whispered against David lips.

"With pleasure."

* * *

Kurt was lying in the middle of the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was sure that at least one of his crazy lovers would have come in to check on him… then he would simply pounce on said lover and have his wicked way with him. But nobody came through the door. And he'd been in here for hours. He sat up and scratched the back of his head; He sighed again and looked over at the clock. Maybe he should go out there and drag them into the bedroom… or better yet, bring the lube and condoms with him and they'd have sex wherever he found them. Smirking, he grabbed what he needed and headed out.

He made his way down the hall, and stopped when he heard soft, subtle moaning coming from the living room. He rounded the corner cautiously, his jaw dropped at the sight before him. His lovers were naked and hard on the couch, kissing each other lazily and jacking off. While it was one Kurt favorite things to watch he wanted to be a part of it.

"Starting without me?" He asked. Blaine cracked his eyes open, looking at Kurt, beckoning him over with his free hand. Kurt made his way towards them, and sat down on the coffee table, watching. "You guys are so hot together." He said licking his lips.

"We would be even hotter with you between us." David said "get naked, now Fancy and prep yourself." Kurt did as he was told, never once taking his eyes off his sexy lovers making out. His own whimpers of need filling the room as he stretched himself; not that he needed much prep, Blaine and Dave weren't lying about how many times they had fucked him today.

"Ready yet, Baby?" Dave asked.

"Been ready for two hours." Kurt growled at his taller lover, Dave smiled and untangled himself from Blaine long enough to grab a condom from the pile on the coffee table, handing it to Blaine. "Come here baby" David said pulling Kurt over to him.

Kurt bit his lip, sliding onto Dave's lap and capturing his lips in a hard kiss pushing his tongue into David's mouth battling for dominance, while his hand went searching for Blaine pulling him close. Once the needed for air became too great Dave abandoned the shorter man's mouth moving onto his neck.

"You're killing me." Kurt moaned pushing against the fingers on his chest that was rubbing his overly sensitive nipples. Blaine grinned at him, standing up to grab Kurt's arms pulling him off David lap and draping him over the arm of the sofa slipping two fingers into his ass and searching for that one spot.

"You're gonna feel this for weeks." Blaine promised. Kurt moaned spreading his legs further and sticking his butt out in the air "Fuck me good Blaine."

Blaine smiled down at his flushed boyfriend he slipped his fingers out of Kurt well stretched hole and settling himself behind Kurt resting his hard cock at Kurt's entrance. Blaine then directed David to kneel on the couch right in front of Kurt face.

"Open up baby Dave gonna fuck that gorgeous face." Blaine commanded.

Kurt moaned looking up at Dave letting his jaw going slack. David laced his right hand into Kurt's hair guiding his wanton mouth towards his cock. He hissed when he felt Kurt close his mouth around him and start sucking.

"Hold on tight, baby and don't bite Dave he's got a good length on him and I'd hate to lose any of it." Blaine said as he slipped into Kurt "You're so fucking tight, Baby. Gonna have to get you a plug to wear at home."

Kurt hummed in agreement, arching against Blaine trying to get more of his lover cock into his ass. Kurt let Dave's cock slip from his mouth as he moaned "Move, Blaine please."

Blaine smirked grabbing onto Kurt's hips his knuckles going white, Blaine locked eyes with Dave telling him he was waiting for his ok. Dave petted Kurt's head, sliding his cock back into the brunette's mouth he then looked over at Blaine's sweat soaked body and tousled hair. He smiled at him before taking hold of the back of the sofa, nodding to Blaine letting him know that they were both more than ready for him to start moving.

Blaine started with an easy rhythm, building up speed before he was pounding into the divas willing body. Each time Blaine pounded into him Kurt's mouth sank further onto Dave's cock. Kurt moaned happily around the thick cock in his mouth. Blaine was hitting his prostate with every stroke Kurt arched his back against the hot hands holding him in place. He could hear his lovers moaning helplessly, opening his eyes, he looked up to Dave the expression on his face was that of pure ecstasy.

"Oh fuck… just like that Kurt, god baby you were made to suck cock weren't you" Dave panted. "Suck me harder baby, I'm so close"

Hearing this, Kurt ran his tongue along the underside of the football player's penis, sucking harder. David drew in a deep breath, toes curling. He pulled Kurt off his cock, forcing his face upward he looked into Kurt's lust filled eyes, and stroked his cock hard, he could feel himself on the verge of cumming. With one final grunt, he blew his load, cum spurting over Kurt's porcelain skin. He moaned, watching Kurt close his eyes sticking out his tongue desperately seeking even the slightest drop of cum.

Blaine moaned at the sight, losing his steady rhythm, hips sputtering until he too was coming hard. He howled his completion, one hand searching for Kurt's neglected cock, giving it two full pumps he felt the pre cum dripping down his fingers. Dave sat back, catching his breath, and watched Blaine pull out of Kurt and lift him up against his chest, stroking Kurt aching hard cock.

"Come on baby; come for us, you're a good boy aren't you? Letting us use this hot body for our pleasure. Now come for us, show us how good we fucked you." Blaine said licking the outer side of Kurt's ear.

Dave kneeled in front of Kurt, looking up at Kurt's cum spattered face and smiled at him. "Come for us, Angel. Shoot your load. Let me taste you."

Kurt moaned as their words flowed over him, tipping his head back to rest on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt's breath hitched, his hand going to rest on Dave head and with a muted scream, he came, his own seed shooting into Dave's awaiting mouth. Kurt sagged against Blaine as Dave swallowed all Kurt had to offer.

Blaine sat Kurt down on the sofa before walking to the bathroom to get something to clean up his lovers. Dave sat next to Kurt moving him to lean his back against his chest, letting Kurt ride out his orgasm bliss.

Blaine emerged from the bathroom walking back to his lovers he tilted Kurt's face towards him, cleaning him off then himself before handing the towel to Dave allow him to do the same. Blaine then settled down on Kurt's other side snuggling up to his boyfriends enjoying the silence.

"That, was probably the hottest sex I've ever had. Well, except for our first time." Kurt said finally waking up enough to have a coherent thought.

"Why, thank you, sweetheart. I thought it was pretty good too." Blaine teased.

Dave yawned, shifting Kurt to Blaine as he got off of the sofa. He stretched his hands out to his lovers. "C'mon. If we sleep on the couch, we're all going to be cranky in the morning. Besides, Kurt's gonna be sore enough as it is."

Kurt stood molding himself against Dave's side. "Mmm. A good type of sore though, just a enough to remind me of how lucky I am to have such amazing lovers, feeling the slight burn in my ass from getting pounded and the ache in my jaw from being open too long." He yawned.

Blaine got up behind them, heading around the apartment locking up and picking up their clothes as followed his boyfriends to their bedroom.

"Aren't you glad we made you wait now?"

He laughed and just barely managed to duck as a pillow was thrown at his head.

END

**As always Thanks for reading now please review and let me know what you thought :):)**


End file.
